La Nota
by NayUchiha
Summary: si la quieres,a media  noche te espero en mi habitación, si la quieres,ven por ella, veremos que estarías dispuesta a hacer por ella  si la quieres,a media  noche te espero en mi habitación,sera una noche digamos... movida!
1. Pensamientos de el

**Este fic esta hecho en un iPhone, durante un LARGO viaje a la playa, así que es bastante único, esta dedicado a mi novio, por inspirarme a que escriba y a todos ustedes que me leen XD**

_**Shaman king no es mío, no me pertenece, ni Ren por desgracia.**_

En la mansión Azakura, específicamente en la sala, estaban corriendo dos jóvenes, dámela gritaba una de ellas al perseguir a la otra, mientras la otra se negaba.

_-Horo Horo por favor dámela!_

_-__Claro que no Tami!, trata de quitármela_, decía el chico de cabellos azulados con una nota en la mano, una clase de papel arrugado que se notaba arrugado por el movimiento de sus manos, y en el rostro una estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción, el porque de esa sonrisa es muy fácil de deducir con solo ver lo que hacia.

En medio de la sala sentado en el suelo de madera "viendo la televisión" estaba yo, viendo porque unos ruidos de risas y gritos de unos chicos no dejaban siquiera que leyera los labios de los personajes, así que termine por pagarla antes que matar a alguien. Si no fuera porque Anna me encargo cuidar de este lugar y de la pelirrosa luego de irse con Yoh para las montañas a entrenar, , o mejor dicho para torturarlo, porque de hecho, hasta yo he llegado a meterle a la rubia esa y sus técnicas de entrenamiento, en fin si no fuera porque le di mi palabra, hace tiempo me habría ido.

-_Horooooo! Ya veras dámela_ gritaba la joven cuando perseguía saltando por encima del mueble, por detrás de la silla de la esquina, por medio de Ren y el televisor.

-_Quitame__la__ Tamao, que es lo que dice __la nota esta__, jaja__ja Qu__é __t__an importante es? dime _

La chica se sonrojo mucho, lo cual le pasa con frecuencia, supongo que tiene algo escrito muy personal dentro, quizás confiesa su amor hacia Yoh, si seguro era eso, no me cabe duda, tiene que ser eso.

_-__Horo Horo por favor dámela, la necesito_, por favor suplicaba la niña, ja, niña? , la verdad hace tiempo ella dejo de serlo, ahora es una chica de 18 muy sexy, es delgada y alta su pelo rosa le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos rubís se clavan en el ama cuando le vez, aun así ella es muy inocente, se la pasa en la casa y no le he visto cerca de hombres, solo del invesir de Horo, solo a el le tiene confianza, no se porque, tal vez estén saliendo, descarto la idea ella es demasiado para el, la idea vuelve a mi mente, por la escena que veo, lo que ya era más que insoportable, y pensar que en vez de estar entrenando el Gran Ren Tao tiene que supervisar esa casa junto a unos chiquillos , no es que yo tuviera más edad , pero era mas que obvio para todos que tan maduro soy.

Ahora el estúpido de Horo se detuvo, esta haciendo uso de su tamaño para molestar a Tamao, es fácil ver que es lo que hace, pues en su mano derecha sostiene esa estúpida nota que ella trata de quitarle brincando, el por su parte con su mano izquierda la retiene por la cintura pegada a el, para que no la alcance, no creo eso, porque yo veo debajo de eso, el solo quiere tocar su cuerpo, cada salto que ella da junta sus pechos, subiendo y bajando , me molesta mucho ver que ella no se da cuenta me molesta ver como el sonríe en cada movimiento de ella como la mano de el acaricia su desnuda piel cuando se le levanta la blusa, odio esto, debo... detenerlo?, hey que pienso Dios.

No puedo apartar mis ojos de ellos, especialmente de Tamao, es demasiado inocente , no se da cuenta?, de verdad ella no se da cuenta? como el la toca, como sonríe y le respira en el rostro, como ella mueve el cuerpo con el de el? sera que tienen algo?, no ya yo lo supiera, el sigue con el juego, y ella sigue tratando de quitarle la nota, de repente caen, ella cae sobre el con sus piernas abiertas sentada en mal sitio, pero ella no reacciona solo sigue forzando por la maldita hoja y el continua sosteniéndola por la cintura.

-_Horo dámela por favor_ la voz de ella se escucha muy preocupada, que habrá en esa nota, me pregunto que dirá porque ella de verdad la quiere.

_-Mira esta en mis manos, acá la tengo tomala, si puedes claro, _juro que le borrare esa estupida sonrisa de a cara sí no se detine.

Esa posición me enoja, me enoja que no se de cuenta, no se da cuenta que tiene una falda corta, que esta sentada en la entre entrepierna de ese invesil, que él la tiene por la cintura pegada a el tocando un poco de su piel porque se subió la blusa?, no se da cuenta de que el forcejeo que hace se malinterpreta? el va y ven de ella sobre el cuerpo de él por alcanzar la nota en su mano se ve mal, muy mal, me da deseo de agarrar a Horo y mandarle las mil cuchillas de mi arma.

Horo se mueve ahora y mira hacia otro lado, parese que¨algo ¨ le molesta, yo se bien lo que es, pero no digo nada, el se ríe a carcajadas, que es lo gracioso, esa sonrisa idiota se me clava en los oídos lo hace propósito el sabe que ella no se da cuenta; el sabe que yo si y que me esta molestando, Horo se mueve de nuevo, pero esta vez es mas drástico, da una vuelta colocandola a ella debajo: Dios es como si lo estuvieran haciendo delante de mi y ella sigue sin darse cuenta, porque sigue moviéndose para alcanzar la hoja que Horo sostiene en las manos sobre su cabeza?, veo sus cuerpos tan juntos , la falda se levanta más por las piernas abierta y la blusa por igual por los brazos levantados de ella para alcanzar los de él, que tendrá esa maldita nota para que no se de cuenta que Horo " su mejor amigo" se aprovecha?, que lo único que le falta al pedazo de hombre ese es quitarle la ropa.

La veo forcejear y a Horo riendo, ya basta de eso, ya no aguanto más, me acerco a ellos, me pongo de cuclillas, le arrebato el papel a Horo y digo:

-_ ya basta de juegos_

_- No seas aguafiestas Ren, solo jugábamos decía_ el muy invesil mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba Tamao a ponerse de pie, quien estaba pálida al verme.

_-Voy a dar un paseo, vengo ahora, Ren no le des la hoja a Tamao_, y dijo eso guiñándome un ojo, esta loco, que ni crea que haré lo que el hace yo soy adulto,y no me aprovecharía de la hermosa chica que tengo al frente ni drogado, yo nunca la lastimaría.

La chica seguía allí parada frente a mi cada vez mas pálida paresia juntar valor para decir algo

_-R Re n-_ su voz era muy baja y no me veía a los ojos- _d de deme por por favor mi mi nota_

_-luego que lea porque tanto alboroto_

Cuando iba a abrir la nota sentí como unas manos se enredaban en mi cuello y me alaban hacia abajo, luego unos labios se posaron en los míos, no hicieron mucho, era un beso muy torpe, pero eso se lo solucione de inmediato, la tome por la cintura, mucho mejor que el estúpido ese, la acerque a mi cuerpo con mi mano como queriendo hacer la fusión, y con la otra en su nuca profundizaba el beso, el primer beso de Tamao sin duda, pero, delicioso... cuando me falto aire la solté lentamente, ella temblaba, percibía bien cada calambre de su cuerpo, se alejo de mi un metro se inclino para no verme el rostro y dijo muy muy roja:

_-por favor deme mi nota!_

_-como?..._

por favor que?, no me jodas acabo de dejarle sin aire, esta templando, toda roja y todavía piensa en esa nota, mínimo tiene que ser una declaración jurada de que sabe donde esta Hao.

_- L la la nota_

_-Toma_, le pase la hoja,al fin y al cabo no me interesa prácticamente nada de ella, solo me molestaba que Horo se estuviera aprovechando de quien se supone debía cuidar, _contenta_

_-s si, gracia.._y la tomo.

_-que dice la hoja?_

-_Ha?- _se sonrojo y dijo que _nada_

- _no puede ser nada, me besaste por ella,_ se sonrojo al escuchar eso,_ te dejaste manosear por Horo por ella,_ al escuchar eso ultimo comentario levanto el rostro y me dijo

_-yo no me deje manosear por Horo Horo_

_-Ha no?, pues te mostrare como lo hiso_

Me acerque ella retrocedió y dije dame la nota, Tamao, muy roja me dijo _no lo har_é, _dámela volví_ a repetir con mas fuerza en mi voz y al decirlo la tome por la cintura mientras intentaba quitársela caímos al suelo como antes Horo y Tamao, yo encima, ella debajo típica posición para $%& solo que los papeles eran extraños,era yo quien trataba de quitarle la estúpida nota a la chica de ojos rubí, porque de verdad quería saber que tenía dentro, la posición de los cuerpos y el forcejeo me estaban excitando mucho, no puedo creer que caí tan bajo como el idiota ese, ya se sentía entre mis piernas ¨áquello´, creo que ella también lo sintió porque dejo de moverse y su rostro paso de blanco perla a rojo intenso, su corazón latía tan fuerte que podía escucharle, era un latido arrebatador, rápido, muy furioso.

una sonrisa de satisfacción se coloco en mis labios, si con solo sentirlo por encima de mi ropa la ponía isa, me gustaría saber como se pondría si se lo...por Dios que pienso? soy mas pervertido que Horo, tome la nota de sus manos ella no se inmuto solo lanzo un suspiro cuando sintió mi virilidad chocar contra ella a causa de mi brusco movimiento por alcanzar sus manos que sostenía encima de su cabeza como evitando que la tomara, en verdad ella creía que podría detenerme, pobre chica, cuando por fin tome el papel, sus manos de Ángel se colocaron de encima de su cabeza a mi pecho, me empujo un poco hacia arriba y con los ojos cerrados y el rostro sonrojado dijo:

-_po podrías quitar te de a arriba_

_-Claro_

Sonreí, me gustaba ponerla así de nerviosa, me Levante y le ofrecí mi mano que la acepto muy temblorosa, en verdad, creo que me gusta esta chica.

Con la nota en mi mano, subí a mi habitación, al estar por mitad de las escaleras, la chicha salio del shock y me grito

_-la la hoja, por por favor deme la, es importante para mi,_ su voz era como la de un ángel, suplicando por ayuda.

_-Esta bien, no la leeré, si la quieres,a media noche te espero en mi habitación, si la quieres,ven por ella, veremos que estarías dispuesta a hacer por ella y si o apareces a las 12 y 5 la leeré y les diré a todos lo que dice,_ seguí caminando, dejando atrás una muy sonrojada chica sumida en pensamientos, pero juzgando todo lo que ha hecho por la jodida hoja, tendré una noche, bastante, digamos, movida...


	2. Pensamientos de ella

Ya son las 12, el joven Ren me pidió que fuera a su habitación hoy si quería la nota, en verdad el me está malinterpretando, yo no me deje manosear por el joven Horo Horo, es solo que le tengo confianza, el es mi mejor amigo se que lo que estaba era jugando, pero mira como están las cosas ahora Tamao, tú en tu habitación, nerviosa, pensando en que quiere el joven Ren.

12:01 tengo miedo, tengo temor, tengo vergüenza, lo que esa nota contiene es muy personal, y la última persona del mundo que quiero que la lea es el joven Ren no se qué hacer, porque Horo tuvo que tomarla?, esto no puede estar pasándome a mí T.T, me levanto de mi cama, abro esa puerta que me divide del pasillo, siento que esto es mentira, si eso es, esto es un muy mal sueño.

12:2 camino hasta su puerta, estoy en su puerta, kami ahora que hago? quiero tocar, no puedo, estoy temblando, no tengo valor para entrar a esa habitación y afrontarlo a él, quiero mi nota en verdad la quiero pero tengo miedo de lo que viene, y si la leyó?, y si me descubrió?, y si en verdad ya sabe lo que está en mi cabeza en este instante, con solo pensarlo me estremezco, la sola idea me aterra.

Tomo valor y toco la puerta, tal vez el Joven Ren me devuelva la nota sin más, tal vez, nadie sabrá nunca lo que contiene, pero, no quiero que abra la puerta, no puedo verle el rostro después de lo que hice, después de besarlo así, de sentirlo sobre mí, al solo pensarlo me sonrojo de una manera increíble, odio eso de mí, me delata delante de todos, ante él, y sé que si el abre la puerta lo notara doy media vuelta y una voz familiar me detiene.

-Justo a tiempo Tamao, pensé que realmente me dejarías la nota, entra, diciendo esto se aparto de la puerta dando espacio suficiente para que entre, estaba en shock nunca NUNCA había entrado a la habitación del joven con el dentro, cierra la puerta detrás de ambos, se sitúa en mi espalda me toma por la cintura, me va a volver loca, Ren me va a volver loca, me respira en mi cuello, se me acelera el pulso, pone una de sus manos en mi hombro y comienza a besarme.

-Haa un suspiro sale de mi boca de inmediato me la cubro con las manos, el sonríe, me suelta, se sienta en la orilla de la cama, me observa, me mira como queriendo decirme algo, debo de verme espantosa, tengo un pantalón corto de dormir y un polo shirt bien grande que me regalo Horo, vuelve y sonríe y dice- realmente eres hermosa Tamao, mi polo shirt te sienta bien-nota mentar, matar a mi mejor amigo.-..Hace silencio pero sigue hay sentado mirándome y yo parada frente a él, solo la luz de la luna ilumina el cuarto, de repente el rompe el silencio,-Me gustas...

Debo de estar en uno de mis locos sueños porque acabo de escuchar que Ren dijo me gustas, y definitivamente fue a mí, pero como puedo gustarle yo, una simple huérfana, debe de estar bromeando en verdad que si, esta tomándome el pelo como con lo de ir a su habitación, como con lo de Horo Horo manoseándome, como cuando va a la cocina por leche y me besa en mis mejillas para agradecerme cuando estamos solos, si, es solo una de sus muchas bromas.

-Te vas a quedar callada, , solo digo que me gustas, tu cuerpo me atrae, eres hermosa y…-no termino la frase, se puso algo tenso al parecer algo le molesto.

No me lo podía creer, hace mucho me había dado cuenta que el joven Ren era mucho muy apuesto, y que en elegancia, modales e intelecto sobrepasaba en mucho a los demás de la pensión, su arrogancia le hacía verse así, y cuando llegaban chicas nuevas a la pensión quedaban prendadas de él, pero que estoy pensando, mi corazón es muy bobo .contesta, di algo Tamao.

-Don donde esta mi nota?...

-Acabo de decirte que me gustas-dijo algo sorprendido-y reclamas la maldita nota esa, en ese instante saco la nota de su bolsillo-es el colmo, le declaras tu amor a Yho en ella o qué?, la leeré de inmediato.

Cuando vi que el joven abrió la nota me abalance sobre él quien cayó en la cama, y no pensé más que en besarle por segunda vez, sentía mi cara arder, mas aun cuando tomo mi rostro en sus manos, profundizando el beso, y al terminar por falta de oxigenación al cerebro me miro muy sorprendido, aun estaba sobre él y sus manos estaban situadas en mis caderas, con eso evitaba que me fuera de ahí.

-Tamao…que dice?...-parecía muy consternado por mi forma de actuar-la nota.

-N no quiero que la lea nadie nunca, en especial usted.

-En especial yo?- dio vuelta colocándome debajo suyo mirándome a los ojos- en especial yo?

-…-no pude responder, mucho menos sostenerle la mirada, porque esos ojos, me leían como a un libro, les temía.

Con una de sus manos me sostuvo por las muñecas, trate de soltarme en vano, el era mas fuerte que yo, con su otra mano, tomo ese papel, porque tuve que escribirlo Dios-Por favor no la leas- en balde le suplique sus ojos se posaron en los míos por un momento y luego volvió a la hoja, parecía sorprenderse por lo que leía, sus ojos se movían tan rápido en las letras, en esa estúpida nota, no podía creer que esto me estuviera pasando a mí.

-No Ren...Por favor, detente no leas mas-decía con la esperanza que no llegara al final, mis ojos empezaron a cristalizarse, y unas prontas lagrimas aparecieron, me rendí cuando llego al final de la carta, la doblo y la puso sobre la almohada de al lado de mi cabeza, y por otra vez poso sus ojos en mi, al notar que ya no forcejeaba me soltó, se puso de pie, yo no paraba de llorar y mi sonrojo era evidente.

-De verdad, es verdad lo que dices hay?-me pregunto en balde porque seguía en shock.

-Tamao respóndeme!- me grito mientras me movía por los hombros.

-Para que quiere mi respuesta, ya leíste mis sentimientos, demasiado privado-le estaba hablando viéndole a los ojos y sin tartamudear, estaba en verdad enojada-acaso pretendes que me sienta bien, acaso pretendes que no te diga nada más que lo que quieres oír.

-Quieres saber mi opinión?- me dijo

-Pa Para que ya la conozco-volvió mi raciocinio y con ella mi vergüenza, ya tome conciencia, donde estaba, y lo que estaba haciendo hace unos minutos, debe pensar que estoy loca.

-Como puedes saberla, si no la escuchas?-me dijo eso colocándose de nuevo encima mío y sujetándome.

-Susueltame!-le dije no quería ni verle después que leyó algo tan personal, y mi sonrojo me delataba.

Se acerco a mis labios y me beso de nuevo, yo no quería corresponderle, pero me gano algo en mi interior que no sabría explicar, bajo por mi cuello, y se detuvo en mi oreja, la beso y susurro unas palabras, luego me soltó sin quitarse de encima, y vio mi rostro muy sonrojado, esperando algo, y asentí con el rostro, sonrió y luego paso a besarme y mis manos se colocaron en su cuello, era un beso que sentía en el alma, era un beso que, que, que..

-Qué diablos le haces a Tamao pervertido!-escuche la voz de Horo Horo abriendo la puerta, me sonroje a más no poder cuando Ren respondió.

-Lo mismo que ella me hacia hace unos minutos en la planta baja, en el suelo idiota!, cierra la puerta.

-R Ren-le dije con mis manos en su pecho-

-No te sonrojes, si hubiera sido por ti, me hubiera violado, y rio mucho, esa noche me hiso dormir con él, prometiéndome que no me tocaría...Mucho.

Y así termino todo, o comenzó mas bien, Ren de vez en cuando me halaba a la cocina y me besaba a escondidas de los demás, yo personalmente hable con Horo sobre guardar el secreto, me prometió que lo haría, luego Ren dijo que tendría una charla con el de algo de no tocar sus posesiones, no entendí bien, solo sé que Horo salió pálido de la habitación, y Ren con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Algún día, dentro de poco o mucho, lo que decía esa nota lo sabrá todo el mundo, pero por ahora es un secreto entre mi caballero dorado y yo.


End file.
